Łowca Dementorów
by Marinaa93
Summary: Sherlock Holmes ma problemy z rozwikłaniem wielu zagadek i zaczyna wierzyć we wróżki i krasnoludki, a nawet w chłopca z błyskawicą na czole i Czarnego Pana. Co na to John? Na początku ma opory, ale podąża za przyjacielem, który wpada w największe kłopoty w swoim życiu.
1. Chapter 1

Londyn stał się bardzo niebezpiecznym miastem. Ludzie ukrywali się w domach i rzadko z nich wychodzili. Policja miała ręce pełne roboty i nie nadążała za kolejnymi sprawami, które mnożyły się w zastraszającym tempie. Dużą radość, z takiego obrotu spraw, miał Sherlock Holmes, który co dzień otrzymywał przynajmniej pięć telefonów od Lestrade'a. Wiele spraw było prostych i rozwiązywał je bez większego trudu. Jednak zaczęły pojawiać się zagadki, które przerastały Sherlocka. Jedną z takich spraw właśnie się zajmował. Razem z Johnem i funkcjonariuszami policji byli na miejscu zbrodni. W podziemnym przejściu leżała kobieta, która nie żyła już od kilku godzin. Sherlock dokładnie obserwował ciało i miejsce zbrodni. Biegał z miejsca na miejsce i w końcu stanął uśmiechnięty obok Watsona.  
- To bajecznie proste. – Spojrzał na Lestrade'a i uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Z pewnością została zamordowana. Zabójca czekał na nią przy wyjściu, o czym świadczą ślady jej butów. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi i zaczęła się cofać. Nagle jednak osunęła się na ziemię. Na ciele nie ma żadnych śladów, więc… - W tym momencie urwał i ponownie spojrzał na ofiarę. Nagle odwrócił się i odszedł z miejsca zdarzenia. Zdziwiony John pobiegł za nim, a Lestrade wołał, w końcu machnął ręką i pozwolił technikom zająć się miejscem zbrodni.  
- Co się stało? Sherlock? – John dogonił Holmesa i złapał go za ramię. – Co jest?  
- To jest niemożliwe. Nielogiczne! – Widocznie zdenerwowany Sherlock wyciągnął plastry nikotynowe i zaczął je naklejać wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł. Ostatni nakleił na czole.  
- Zużyłeś całe opakowanie… Chodzi o te sprawy, których nie możesz rozwikłać? Czy ta ofiara też…?  
- Nie rozumiem! Wszystko jest jasne ale… To nielogiczne! Rozumiesz? NIELOGICZNE! – Sherlock złapał Johna za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. Watson przestraszył się go, tym bardziej, że w jego oczach widać było obłęd.  
- Sherlock, wracajmy do domu. Musisz trochę odpocząć i zdejmij te cholerne plastry. Pewnie przez nie tak dziwnie się zachowujesz. – John zaczął odklejanie plastrów antynikotynowych, z lewego przedramienia przyjaciela.  
- John… Ja chyba tracę zmysły… - Sherlock wpatrywał się w Johna spojrzeniem przestraszonego dziecka. – Nie umiem rozwiązać tej sprawy. Nie, to nie tak. Umiem, ale rozwiązanie jest kompletnie nielogiczne. To tak, jakbym przyznał rację wszystkim, którzy wierzą we wróżki i krasnoludki.  
- Głupoty. Odpoczniesz i znów będzie wszystko w porządku. Możliwe, że łapie cię przeziębienie. Ostatnio ciągle biegasz bez szalika i nawet nie zapniesz płaszcza!  
- Nie słuchasz mnie. Nie jestem chory! – Sherlock spojrzał na przyjaciela. – John? Powiem ci wszystko do czego doszedłem i powiesz mi, co myślisz. Jeżeli zwariowałem, to koniecznie musisz mi o tym powiedzieć! Nie chcę żyć w niepewności, że mój mózg może działać niesprawnie.  
- Dobrze, ale opowiesz mi wszystko, gdy będziemy już na Baker Street. Skoro to tak poważna sprawa, to wolałbym omówić ją przy mocnej kawie.

Holmes i Watson pochylali się nad mapą Londynu. Sherlock zaznaczał czerwonym markerem różne miejsca i łączył kropki zielonymi liniami. John spoglądał na to wszystko, ciągle popijając kawę.  
- Widzisz? Co o tym myślisz? – Sherlock spojrzał na Johna podsuwając w jego stronę mapę.  
- Punkty są rozmieszczone bardzo blisko siebie… - Zamyślił się na chwilę. – W dodatku, bardzo blisko jest stacja kolejowa.  
- To jest właśnie to! Stacja kolejowa! Wiedziałem, że to zauważysz. To akurat było wyjątkowo proste, więc zdziwiłbym się gdybyś na to nie wpadł. – Sherlock złożył plan miasta i odrzucił go w kąt.  
- Nadal jednak nie rozumiem, co to dla nas znaczy. Mordercy mamy szukać blisko stacji kolejowej? Ale dlaczego?  
- Morderca nie jest jeden. Jest ich kilkunastu. Co najmniej! Atakują głównie późnym wieczorem, lub w nocy, chociaż ostatnio trochę się to zmienia. Czytałeś rano „The Sun" i nic nie zauważyłeś? – Sherlock rzucił Johnowi gazetę. – Spójrz na okładkę. – Okładka pokazywała przerażoną kobietę zalaną łzami. Napis nad nią głosił: „KATIE WYRWAŁA SIĘ ZE SZPONÓW DEMONA!".  
- Sherlock… Przecież ty nigdy nie zwracasz uwagi na tego typu bzdury. Czytałem ten artykuł i to kolejna „sensacja" tego brukowca. Podobno młodą dziewczynę zaatakowało coś, co miało ponad 2 metry wysokości, poruszało się nad ziemią i wyglądało, jakby miało na sobie czarny i postrzępiony płaszcz. – John czytał fragmenty artykułu i patrzył powątpiewająco na detektywa. – Wierzysz w to? UFO pojawiło się w Londynie i atakuje bezbronnych mieszkańców miasta?  
- Dlatego właśnie mówiłem, że jest to kompletnie nielogiczne! Na razie jednak, nie potrafię znaleźć na to innego rozwiązania. Wszystkie dotychczasowe dowody na to wskazują… Wysłałem też kilku ludzi, by zbadali sprawę od środka. Dotarli do osób, które przeżyły ten „atak". Przeczytaj dalszą część artykułu na głos. – Sherlock oparł ręce na stole i patrzył wyczekująco na Johna.  
- „Nagle poczułam zimno. Miałam na sobie płaszcz, ale to zimno było jakby we mnie, otaczało mnie. Później zobaczyłam jego. Wyglądał jakby mnie nie widział. Nagle zatrzymał się, a później ruszył w moją stronę. Cały czas unosił się nade mną. Próbowałam uciekać, ale nie miałam siły, w końcu usiadłam na ziemi i zaczęłam płakać. Przypominały mi się wszystkie złe rzeczy, jakie przydarzyły się kiedykolwiek. Był już blisko, gdy nagle zobaczyłam białe światło, jakby w kształcie małej myszy, która przebiegła obok mnie i wtedy on zniknął. Katie Evans była…"  
- Starczy. – Sherlock przerwał Johnowi. – Wszyscy opisują w podobny sposób ten „atak". Można pomyśleć, że to ustalona wersja, ale żadna z tych osób nie ma ze sobą związku. Nie znają się, nigdy się nie widzieli i mieszkają daleko od siebie. Nie potrafię pogodzić się z tym, że mój umysł mógłby teraz szwankować. Sprawdziłem już jedzenie i nie znalazłem żadnych środków odurzających. Musimy przyjąć tę wersję za hipotetycznie prawdziwą i rozwikłać sprawę do końca.  
- Jak to zrobimy? Masz jakiś pomysł? – John starał się udawać, że wierzy w to, co przedstawił mu przyjaciel.  
- Jedziemy na Charing Cross Road. – Sherlock nakładał już płaszcz i upychał telefon do kieszeni.  
- Dlaczego właśnie tam? – John poszedł w ślady Holmesa i również sięgnął po kurtkę.  
- W ostatnim czasie, to właśnie tam działo się najwięcej dziwnych rzeczy. Jeden z informatorów widział latający samochód i ludzi, którzy znikali na tej ulicy wchodząc do „Dziurawego Kotła".  
- Dziurawego Kotła? – John zastygł zapinając kurtkę i popatrzył na Sherlocka kompletnie zbity z tropu.  
- Pub na Charing Cross Road. – Rzucił Holmes i ruszył do drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulice Londynu były prawie całkowicie puste. Czasami można było zobaczyć samochód lub przechodnia, który kryjąc się w cieniu, umykał prędko w swoją stronę. Sherlock i John połowę drogi na Charing Cross Road zostali zmuszeni przebyć pieszo, ponieważ nie złapali żadnej taksówki i jedynym sposobem była podróż metrem lub autobusem. Po chwili szukania, udało im się trafić do „Dziurawego Kotła". Pub wyglądał całkowicie normalnie i nie wzbudzał podejrzeń. Sherlock jako pierwszy wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W środku siedziało kilka osób, które zakończyły rozmowę w momencie pojawienia się gości. Za barem stał starszy mężczyzna, który przecierał szklanki i łypał czujnie na wchodzących.  
- Co tutaj robimy? – odezwał się John do Sherlocka, gdy usiedli przy jednym ze stolików.  
- Badamy sprawę. Na górze są chyba pokoje do wynajęcia. Co powiesz na noc w pubie? – Sherlock spojrzał na schody i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.  
- Nie podoba mi się tutaj… Spójrz tylko na ludzi siedzących w tamtym kącie. Co chwilę rzucają nam nerwowe spojrzenia i dziwnie wyglądają. Może… - John urwał, słysząc szybkie kroki nad głową. Po chwili, po schodach zbiegł chłopiec.  
- Mamo! Mamo! Popatrz! Patrz! – Podbiegł do stolika w kącie i zaczął kręcić się, chcąc pokazać jak wygląda. – Pasuje idealnie! Mamo! W końcu wrócę do Hogwartu! – Ponownie zaczął się kręcić. Sherlock obiegł wzrokiem czarną szatę, którą miał na sobie chłopiec i podniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. W tym samym czasie matka złapała dziecko i zabrała je szybko do góry. Za nią ruszył mężczyzna, a reszta towarzystwa wymknęła się szybko z pubu.  
- Teraz musimy tu zostać. Ta sprawa zaczyna mi się wyjątkowo podobać. – Uśmiechnął się do Johna i wstał od stolika. – Zamówię coś dla nas i zapytam o nocleg. – Zostawił skołowanego przyjaciela przy stoliku i podszedł do lady. Mężczyzna mierzył go wzrokiem i nie kwapił się, by zareagować na klienta.  
- Co można u państwa zamówić? Chętnie bym się czegoś napił. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyłożył banknot 50 funtowy. Barman łypnął na niego, szybkim ruchem schował pieniądze do kasy i zaczął nalewać piwa do kufli.  
- Bardzo panu dziękuję. Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie. Razem z przyjacielem jesteśmy zmęczeni, jest już późno, a sam pan wie, że strach o tej godzinie podróżować po Londynie. Znajdzie się może pokój na jedną noc?  
- Za rogiem jest hotel. – Głos barmana był wyjątkowo ostry i nieprzyjemny.  
- Zapłacę… - Sherlock wyjął kolejne banknoty i położył na ladzie. Mężczyzna złapał je zwinnie.  
- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – Powiedział i ruszył w stronę schodów.  
- I co? Dlaczego tak długo z nim rozmawiałeś? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – John patrzył zniecierpliwiony na Sherlocka.  
- Zostajemy tutaj na noc. – Holmes wypił łyk piwa. – Spróbuj! Jest przepyszne!  
- Widzę, że humor cię nie opuszcza… Nie uważasz, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego?  
- Oczywiście! Właśnie dlatego tu jesteśmy. – Sherlock był już w połowie kufla. – Wyjątkowo dobre, takiego jeszcze nigdy nie piłem.  
- To może chociaż wytłumacz mi, co się tutaj dzieje. Kim są ludzie, których tu widzieliśmy i co ten dzieciak miał na sobie?  
- Czarna szata z ładnym emblematem koloru żółtego. Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba był na nim borsuk. Mogłem się pomylić z takiej odległości. Prawdopodobnie, był to mundurek szkolny. Hogwart… Pierwszy raz słyszę tą nazwę. Musimy dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest ta szkoła. W nocy spróbuję trochę tu poszperać i może czegoś się dowiem. O! Nasz gospodarz chyba chce nam pokazać pokój. Idziesz? – Sherlock dopił piwo i poszedł szybko w stronę barmana. Watson spojrzał na swój nie ruszony kufel i ruszył za przyjacielem.

Pokój był mały, ale porządny. Stały w nim dwa oddzielne łóżka, dwa małe stoliki nocne, biurko i szafa. Okno wychodziło na Charing Cross Road. Sherlock i John położyli się i czekali na odpowiedni moment by wyjść i sprawdzić pub. John po dłuższej chwili przysnął i cicho chrapał. Sherlock był tak podniecony wizją nierozwiązanej sprawy, że nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka, więc czatował i rozmyślał próbując znaleźć w głowie, jakiekolwiek przydatne informacje. Nagle usłyszał trzask uchylanych drzwi. Leżał cicho i czekał aż postać podejdzie bliżej. Trzymał rękę pod poduszką, gdzie leżała jego broń. Usłyszał szept i nagle zrobił się wyjątkowo senny.  
Mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju wynajętego przez niespodziewanych gości i schował długi, zwężający się ku górze, patyk do kieszeni. Pod drzwiami czekała na niego kobieta, która złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę schodów.  
- Co z nimi zrobimy? – Spytała ściskając rękaw barmana.  
- Śpią. Jutro rano się stąd wyniosą.  
- Ale jak…? Pozwolimy spać tutaj zwykłym ludziom? Tak po prostu?! Zwariowałeś! Ministerstwo…  
- Siedź cicho kobieto! – Przerwał jej. – Nie ma żadnego ministerstwa. Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Taka sprawa, jak ta, jest kompletnie nieznacząca. Niech śpią, w końcu zapłacili.

Pierwszy obudził się John, który czuł się wyjątkowo wypoczęty. Wstał i klepnął w ramię Sherlocka.  
- Wstawaj. Zbieramy się na Baker Street.  
- Co? – Zerwał się i usiadł na łóżku. – Usnąłem? Jak? To niemożliwe… Piwo! Dosypali nam coś do piwa!  
- Sherlock… O czym ty znowu mówisz?  
- Miałem w nocy przeczesać pub i zebrać potrzebne informacje. Pewnie to przewidzieli i nas uśpili.  
- Tyle, że ja piwa nie wypiłem. Twoja teoria się sypie… - John spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na Sherlocka.  
- Nie. Ty byś i tak zasnął. Teraz mam dowód na to, że coś się… - Przerwał i zaczął nasłuchiwać. – Słyszysz? Idziemy John. – Zerwał się z łóżka, złapał płaszcz i wybiegł z pokoju.  
- Znowu to samo… Nic nie wytłumaczy, tylko wybiega sobie i liczy na to, że czytam w jego myślach. Cholera, nawet butów nie założył! – John zabrał buty Sherlocka i pobiegł za nim. Dogonił go jeszcze przy schodach. – Nakładaj te cholerne buty i mógłbyś czasem poczekać na mnie.  
- John! Zawracasz mi głowę butami, a tracimy czas! Szybciej. – Zbiegł po schodach, minął zdziwionego barmana i wybiegł przed pub w samych skarpetkach, rozpiętej koszuli i nieuczesanych włosach. John biegł za nim z butami w ręku, przepraszając mijanego gospodarza pubu.  
- Nakładaj buty i zapinaj koszulę! – Rzucił Sherlockowi buty pod nogi i sam zajął się zapinaniem jego koszuli.  
- Nie widzisz, że ta sprawa jest ważniejsza niż ubiór? – Krzywiąc się założył szybko buty i narzucił płaszcz.  
- Nie mam zamiaru zajmować się tobą, gdy znowu będziesz umierał na 40 stopniową gorączkę. No, teraz dobrze. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, gdzie tak biegniemy? – John otaksował spojrzeniem Sherlocka i poprawił mu szalik.  
- Śledzimy tego dzieciaka z wczoraj. Czuję, że zaprowadzi nas w ważne miejsce. Mamy mało czasu zanim znikną nam z oczu. Chodź, szybciej. – Nie spoglądając na Johna ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Watson tylko ciężko westchnął i pobiegł za nim.


	3. Chapter 3

John i Sherlock byli na stacji kolejowej i przyglądali się grupce osób, które stały nieopodal. Wśród nich był chłopiec z „Dziurawego Kotła", który intensywnie gestykulując opisywał coś chłopcu wyglądającemu na trochę starszego od niego. Obok nich stały duże kufry, co przywoływało uwagę przechodniów i zatrzymywało ich wzrok na dość dziwnie prezentujących się osobach.  
- Myślisz, że wsiądą do jakiegoś pociągu? Za chwilę powinien przyjechać jeden, może…  
- Nie. To, by było zbyt proste. – Przerwał Johnowi. – Spójrz tylko na ich bagaże, w ogóle nie wyglądają jak osoby, które mogłyby podróżować zwyczajnym pociągiem. Jeżeli mnie wzrok nie myli, to właśnie zmierza do nich dziewczyna z sową w klatce. – Sherlock spojrzał na drugi koniec peronu.  
- Sową? Nie możliwe, przecież sowy są chyba pod ochro… - John urwał widząc szarego ptaka w klatce stojącej na czubku wieży z kufrów i pudełek.  
- Nie znam się na sowach, ale ta wygląda na wyjątkowo inteligentną. Może sam sobie sprawię sowę… To mogłoby być całkiem interesujące. – Mówił wpatrując się w coraz większą grupę osób. – Chyba zaczynają powoli się zbierać. Ale gdzie? Pociąg odjechał minutę temu, a do następnego mają jeszcze dużo czasu. Widzisz, jak się rozglądają? Cofnij się John. – Przesunął przyjaciela i sam ukrył się za załomem ściany. – Teraz na pewno czegoś się dowiemy. I proszę bardzo! Żegnają się z rodzinami i… - Przez cały czas trzymał rękaw kurtki Johna, teraz zacisnął na niej palce i zamarł. – John? John?! John! – Odwrócił się do przyjaciela. – Widziałeś to?!  
- Nie wiem… Pamiętaj o logice. Musi być jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie. Prawda? – Skonsternowany John wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stali goście „Dziurawego Kotła".  
Po dłuższej chwili Sherlock wyszedł z cienia i ruszył w stronę ściany na dworcu. Znajdowała się ona pomiędzy peronem 9 i 10. Obszedł ją dookoła, dotykał i szukał czegoś, co otworzy „tajemne" przejście. Na koniec wyjął swój zapasowy zestaw młodego detektywa-chemika i zebrał tynk ze ściany do dokładnej analizy. John przyglądał się jego badaniom z dziwną miną.  
- Coś znalazłeś?  
- Nic specjalnego. Trochę mało miejsca, na ukryte przejście, ale może to być złudzenie optyczne. Możliwe, że wykorzystują techniki, o których nie mamy pojęcia i dzięki temu potrafią, tak przekonująco przechodzić przez ściany. Zebrałem próbkę do badań. – Sherlock nadal pochylał się nad ścianą i z nosem przy niej przeczesywał każdy milimetr powierzchni.  
- Rozumiem… Wracamy? Z pewnością znajdziesz odpowiedź, jeśli obejrzysz dokładnie próbkę? – John widać, nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji. Z założonymi rękami patrzył na Sherlocka i przechodzących, którzy rzucali im wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne spojrzenia.  
- Jeszcze tylko jedno… - Sherlock oderwał nos od ściany i wyprostował się. Cofnął się i nagle ruszył w stronę ściany uderzając ciałem w chropowaty mur. John podbiegł do niego, wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i zaczął czyścić zadrapania na twarzy przyjaciela.  
- Kompletnie zgłupiałeś?! Co ty robisz?! – Przechodzący ludzie wpatrywali się w nich z nieskrywanym śmiechem. – Mało masz już blizn? Ciekawe, co powie Lestrade, gdy tym razem cię zobaczy. „Nie, to nie przez bójkę. Kot też go nie zaatakował. Wiesz… Sherlock po prostu chciał przejść przez ścianę i tak wyszło, że jednak mu się nie udało."  
- Musiałem spróbować. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że tak po prostu nie można tego zrobić. Jednak nadal zastanawia mnie, jak im się to udało. Iluzja… Iluzja… - Wyrwał się z rąk Johna i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. John z zakrwawioną chusteczką pobiegł za Sherlockiem, który wyglądał jak po spotkaniu z hordą wściekłych kotów.  
- Mógłbyś się zatrzymać? Pójdę do apteki po wodę utlenioną zanim wda się zakażenie. Trzeba też sprawdzić, czy nos nie jest złamany. Słyszysz mnie? Sherlock!  
- Nie teraz John, jestem zajęty. Muszę pomyśleć… - Zatrzymał taksówkę i wsiadł do niej nie czekając na przyjaciela. Taksówkarz otaksował go wzrokiem i mruknął:  
- Ale się panu trafiło… Kobieta pewnie, co? A taką ładną ma pan gębę, a raczej miał pan. Szkoda…  
Sherlock zasunął szklane drzwiczki łączące go z kierowcą, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza, zapadł się w siedzeniu i spuścił głowę. John stał zdenerwowany, w końcu schował chusteczkę do kieszeni i poszedł w stronę metra. Postanowił, że przestaje przejmować się Sherlockiem i jego kolejnymi złamaniami.

Drzwi przy Baker Street 221B trzasnęły i Sherlock wbiegł po schodach mijając zdziwioną panią Hudson. John siedział na kanapie i oglądał teleturniej w telewizji, nawet nie podniósł wzroku na wchodzącego przyjaciela. Nadal był zły i nie chciał, by spojrzenie na „zdewastowaną" twarz Holmesa przepędziło to uczucie.  
- Jedzhiemy do „Dziurawhego Kotła". Szybkho, taksówka na nas czeka. – Wymówił dziwnie nosowym głosem. John nadal wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora i udawał, że niczego nie słyszy. Sherlock stanął tuż przed nim zasłaniając sobą obraz i powtórzył. – Jedzhiemy do pubu na Charhing Cross Rhoad. – John w końcu podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela i nagle zerwał się z kanapy.  
- Cholera, Sherlock! Przecież ty masz złamany nos! Zobacz, jak to spuchło! Nie jedziemy do żadnego pubu, tylko do szpitala. Ktoś musi ci go złożyć zanim będzie gorzej. Jezu, Sherlock… Czy ty zawsze musisz robić coś takiego?  
- Nhic mi nhie jest. Jedzhiemy John, bo nhie ma czasu! – Pociągnął Johna w stronę schodów. Na dole stała pani Hudson, która na widok Sherlocka załamała ręce i obiecała, że upiecze ciasteczka do ich powrotu ze szpitala.  
- Jesteś okropnie uparty… Z takim nosem nic nie zrobisz. Najpierw szpital, a potem ten pub. – Odezwał się John, gdy siedzieli już w taksówce.  
- Nhie! Jedzhiemy do pubu! Whiem, co się dzhieje i musimy tho sprawdzić. – Mówił tak szybko, że ledwo można było go zrozumieć.

Taksówka podjechała na Charing Cross Road. Sherlock i John ruszyli w górę ulicy szukając „Dziurawego Kotła". Przeszli przez nią kilka razy, ale nie mogli odnaleźć pubu, w którym spędzili ostatnią noc.  
- Ohn tu bhył. – Sherlock krążył między budynkami. Zatrzymał się i skupił się na obrazie pubu. – Drzewho po lewej stronie, znak przhejścia dla pieszych na wprost, brhak kostki brukowej obok drzwi… - Mruczał pod nosem i nagle przywołał Johna ręką.  
- Jak mogliśmy go nie zauważyć? – John patrzył w oświetlone okna, gdy Sherlock pociągnął go za rękaw i razem weszli do środka. W pubie było całkowicie pusto, nie licząc barmana, który spojrzał na nich zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
- Zamknięte dla gości. – Odezwał się chropowaty głos gospodarza.  
- Mhusimy porozmhawiać. Whiemy, co się dzhieje i jeżehli teraz nic nam nhie wyjaśnhisz, to jutro cały Londyn dowhie się wszysthiego! – Sherlock wycelował palcem w barmana. Barman spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a następnie na Johna, który stał obok Sherlocka z podobną miną.  
- Nie rozumiem, co on do mnie mówi… - Popatrzył na Johna licząc na jakieś wyjaśnienie.  
- On mówi, że wie o wszystkim, co tutaj się dzieje i czeka na dalsze wyjaśnienia. W innym wypadku jutro gazety będą się rozpisywały o odkryciu jakiego dokonał. – Z łatwością wszedł w rolę tłumacza nowego języka Sherlocka.  
- Nie wiem o czym mówicie. Prowadzę tylko bar i nic nie wiem. Poza tym jest zamknięte, więc…  
- Khłamiesz! Dobhrze wiesz o cho chodzi! – Barman wykonał ruch, jakby chciał coś wyciągnąć z kieszeni. – Nhie radziłbym tegho! – Im dłużej mówił, tym coraz trudniej było go zrozumieć. – Jeżheli coś namh się stanhie, to jutrho opublikują artykhuł w „The Sunh" ze wszystkimi materhiałami jakhie im przekazhałem. I przesthań udawhać, że mnhie nhie rozumhiesz! – Sherlock patrzył na mężczyznę spokojnym, ale ostrym spojrzeniem. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez kilka chwil, w końcu barman skapitulował. Pokazał im ręką stolik i usiadł razem z nimi.  
- Chcę whiedzieć, cho się dzhieje. – Sherlock spoglądał wyczekująco.  
- Najpierw naprawię twój nos, bo nie da się ciebie słuchać. – Mężczyzna skrzywił się i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. – Volnera Sanantu – Powiedział celując nią w Sherlocka. – Lepiej?  
- Co to było? – Holmes przechylił się przez stół i próbował złapać patyk, który przed chwilą uratował jego nos.  
- Myślałam, że wiesz już wszystko… Przecież mówiłeś… - Barman spoglądał, to na Johna, to na Sherlocka i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.  
- Kłamałem, ale teraz nie masz wyboru. Mów, co się dzieje. Najlepiej od początku, tłumacząc wszystko, co tylko można. John nie wszystko może złapać od razu. – John wysłał Sherlockowi mordercze spojrzenie. – Sam masz problem i potrzebujesz pomocy. Wypaliłeś dzisiaj 3 paczki papierosów i nadal jesteś zdenerwowany. Jestem pewien, że będę mógł coś na to poradzić. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Mógłbym wymazać wam pamięć i …  
- Mógłbyś, ale potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. - Sherlock spojrzał na barmana szczerząc zęby w swoim popisowym uśmiechu. Po chwili można było usłyszeć podekscytowane pytania Holmesa, ciągłe „niemożliwe!" i „nieprawdopodobne!" wylewające się z ust Johna i chropowaty głos barmana, który powoli odpowiadał na pytania i streszczał pokrótce całą historię świata magii.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock chodził po pomieszczeniu w jedną i drugą stronę. Ręce miał złożone za plecami, a głowę lekko pochyloną do przodu. John wraz z barmanem siedzieli przy stoliku i obserwowali detektywa.  
- Cholera. – Mruknął i wyjął plastry nikotynowe. Po chwili dwa z nich miał naklejone na lewym przedramieniu.  
- Czym się tak denerwujesz? Sprawa jest chyba jasna… - John wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. W jego głosie brzmiała nuta obojętności. Siedział z założonymi rękoma i spoglądał uważnie na Sherlocka. Był oszołomiony, zdziwiony i nadal próbował nie dopuszczać do siebie pewnych myśli.  
- Naprawdę John? Jasna? – Sherlock zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Watsona. – Tyle czasu mieszkam w Londynie i dopiero teraz dowiaduję się o czymś takim?!  
- Spokojnie Sherlock. Ja też nic nie wiedziałem i…  
- Ale to TY! John, masz taki umysł, że nie zauważyłbyś parady magów i krasnoludków, która przechodziłaby pod twoim oknem! – Przerwał Johnowi.  
- Krasnoludków? Wypraszam sobie, ale tego, to my nie mamy… - Burknął barman i zmierzył wzrokiem Sherlocka.  
- Jak?! Jak mogłem tego nie widzieć? To jest tak oczywiste! Tom?!  
- Od kiedy przeszliśmy na ty? – Barman łypnął groźnie na detektywa. – Mówiłem, że ministerstwo zajmuje się takimi sprawami, jak trzymanie mugoli z dala od naszego świata.  
- Mugoli? – John siedział ze złożonymi na piersiach rękoma i z irytacją spoglądał na tę dwójkę. Przez prawie całą rozmowę Toma z Sherlockiem, był ignorowany w tak bezczelny sposób, że kilkakrotnie hamował się, by nie przywalić ukochanemu przyjacielowi i dać znać, że jest troszeczkę wściekły. Teraz próbował wtrącić się do rozmowy, coś zrozumieć i przestać robić za statystę.  
- Mugol, taka osoba bez mocy magicznej. Nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu świata magicznego, ogólnie mówiąc: WY. – Barman wskazał palcem na Sherlocka, a później na Johna.  
- Masz przedawnione informacje. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, godzinę temu przestałem być mugolem. Sam mnie na ten temat uświadomiłeś. – Tom zacisnął zęby i przymrużył oczy. Jak on nie lubił tego przemądrzałego paniczyka w czarnym płaszczu! Miałby na niego nie jedno zaklęcie… Najmniej bolesne dotyczyło „wewnętrznego" spotkania ze ślimakami. – Teraz chcę się dostać do waszego świata. Chcę to zobaczyć. Zaprowadź nas. – Sherlock wskazał na barmana i wykonał dziwny ruch ręką, jakby czarował.  
- Jasne. – Prychnął i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem odsłaniając pożółkłe zęby. – Już biegnę, by wprowadzać dwóch mugoli do świata czarów i by spotkać się ze Śmierciożercami. I tak już za dużo wiecie.  
- Obiecałem pomóc. – Sherlock oparł dłonie na stole i spojrzał prosto w twarz Toma. – Sam mówiłeś, że macie „drobne problemy" i te wasze „drobne problemy" uśmierciły już kilkanaście osób. Licząc z wykolejonym pociągiem, zarwaniem wiaduktu i rozbiciem samolotu… to będzie już około dwustu ofiar.  
- Skąd…? – Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Toma, a zastąpiło go ogromne zdziwienie.  
- To oczywiste. Mogłem przegapić magię, krasnoludki i elfy, ale nadal potrafię myśleć. Zamordowaliście niewinnych ludzi i pewnie, w tym momencie, giną kolejne osoby! – Nagle podniósł głos i spojrzał oskarżycielsko na barmana. – Trzeba to zakończyć. Natychmiast. A ty pokażesz nam gdzie iść.  
- No dobrze… - Spojrzał z niechęcią na detektywa i wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. – Najpierw muszę uzupełnić historię o kilka ważnych wydarzeń.  
- To może być ciekawe. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł składając ręce na blacie.  
- Wszystko zaczęło się siedemnaście lat temu, gdy chłopiec przeżył. Niemowlę pokonało wielkiego czarnoksiężnika i prawie wszyscy byli pewni, że to koniec. Wcześniej panował chaos. Pewnie nie umknęły twojej uwadze tamte wydarzenia, co? – Spojrzał z pod byka na Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Trochę mugoli zginęło, gdy Śmierciorzercy wpadli do Londynu i wybijali wszystko, co nie miało w sobie krztyny magii. Wtedy już umieliśmy się organizować i w ostatniej chwili aurorzy zapobiegli rzezi. Potem była sprawa Potterów i cholernej przepowiedni. Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać zabił Jamesa Pottera, a następnie jego żonę Lilly, która własnym ciałem osłoniła syna. Strzelił w niego avadą, zaklęcie się odbiło i padł martwy. Przynajmniej tak sobie myśleliśmy. A tu nagle okazało się, że on żyje i wybija wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Przy okazji dostaje się mugolom.  
- Chwila! Ten, którego… co? Dlaczego po prostu nie podasz jego imienia? I co z dzieckiem, które przeżyło? – John spoglądał na barmana z dziwną konsternacją, próbując zrozumieć mało składną wypowiedź. Widać było, że Tom nie kwapi się do opowiadania ze szczegółami. Sherlock siedział tylko i wpatrywał się w sufit, tak jakby wszystko rozumiał i właśnie przetrawiał informacje.  
- Nie można podawać jego imienia. Kiedyś trochę ze strachu, ale teraz nałożyli czar i automatycznie pojawiają się u tego, kto je wypowie. Oskarżenie o zdradę i pewne miejsce w Azkabanie, nie piszę się na bliskie spotkanie z dementorami. - Skrzywił się i zacisnął pięść. – Co do dzieciaka, to żyje. Przynajmniej na razie. Harry Potter – dzieciak, który ma nas uratować. Szkoda go, bo miał ciężkie życie, a teraz jest poszukiwanym numer jeden. Dorwą go i publicznie zabiją, przy oklaskach przeszczęśliwych Śmierciożerców. No, panie wielki detektywie, który może mi pomóc. – Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który przestał oglądać sufit i również zwrócił wzrok na barmana. – Co teraz? Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć jakiej pomocy potrzebuję.  
- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Najpierw chcę się dostać do waszego świata. Macie tam jakieś sklepy i bibliotekę? – Holmes wstał i spojrzał wyczekująco na Toma.  
- Na Pokątnej znajdzie się większość rzeczy, ale myślisz, że wejdziesz tam bez niczego i nikt nie zwróci uwagi na dwóch mugoli? Nie mówiąc o tym, co mnie może czekać, gdy…  
- Nie uważam, by ktokolwiek się nami zainteresował. – Przerwał właścicielowi pubu. - Jestem pewien, że znasz odpowiednie przejścia, by ominąć ewentualnych starych znajomych, nie mylę się?  
- Uhm… - Mruknął z rezygnacją i ciężko podniósł się z krzesła.  
- Co ty robisz? – John szepnął, gdy przysunął się do Sherlocka. – To chyba lekka przesada pchać się tam bez żadnej broni?  
- To i tak nie zadziała. Poza tym teraz pójdziemy się uzbroić. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie chcesz pomachać różdżką?  
Holmes zostawił Johna i poszedł za barmanem. John stał chwilę i próbował wyrzucić paskudną myśl z głowy, która pojawiła się chwilę po ostatnich słowach przyjaciela. Zobaczył siebie i Sherlocka w różowych sukienkach, małych koronach na głowach, białych rajstopach z różdżkami w dłoniach. Otrząsnął się i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Przez Harry miał specyficzne wyobrażenia na temat wróżek. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem i pobiegł za Sherlockiem kręcąc głową i ciągle się szczerząc do samego siebie.


	5. Chapter 5

Tunel był w kiepskim stanie. Przy każdym kroku słychać było stukot kamieni i żwiru, który zsypywał się ze ścian. Belki podtrzymujące strop były wyżarte przez czas i trzymały się chyba tylko siłą własnej woli. John przekonał się o tym, gdy nieopacznie oparł dłoń na jednej z nich. Poczuł jak ucieka ona spod jego ręki i w ostatniej chwili odturlał się przed spadającymi kamieniami, piachem i połamanymi kawałkami spróchniałego drewna. W takich chwilach bardzo dobrze wspominał pobyt w Afganistanie i tryb żołnierza, który włączał się w sytuacjach zagrożeniach, czyli takich jak ta. Barman mruczał przekleństwa pomagając wstać Watsonowi.  
- Cholera by was wzięła. – Splunął na ziemię i spojrzał z ukosa na Sherlocka.  
- Machniesz różdżką i nas uwolnisz spod ziemi. Jakiś problem? – Sherlock kiwał się stojąc w miejscu i czekał aż ruszą dalej.  
- Myślisz, że to takie proste? Nawet martwy niczego nie zrobi. Nie jestem nieśmiertelny. Idziemy. – Łypnął jeszcze raz na detektywa i ruszył przed siebie. Z końca jego różdżki wydobywało się światło i był to jedyny ciepły akcent. John szedł powoli uważając pod nogi. Nie chciał znów się potknąć i przypadkiem zasypać drogę wyjścia. Po dłuższym czasie natrafili na ścianę, z drabiną i włazem w stropie.  
- Powinniśmy być pod sklepem Olivandera. Dziadek nie raz z nim handlował i w ten sposób się spotykali. Siedźcie cicho, a ja sprawdzę czy jest czysto. – Tom wyszedł na górę i zostawił ich samych. Sherlock oparł się o ścianę i ciężko westchnął. Głowę zadarł do góry i uporczywie wpatrywał się w sufit.  
- Co zrobimy, gdy już tam będziemy? Masz jakiś plan? – John przerwał ciszę.  
- Najpierw trzeba zorientować się w sytuacji. Nie musisz się tym martwić, w odpowiedniej chwili na pewno coś wymyślę. – W tym momencie usłyszeli cichy głos barmana, który wołał ich do góry.  
Znaleźli się w małej piwniczce. Pod ścianami stały duże drewniane skrzynki z dziwnymi oznaczeniami, a w kącie beczki pełne ciemnego płynu. Drewniane schodki z poręczą prowadziły do ciasnego korytarza. Barman przeprowadził ich przez niego i podszedł do pierwszych drzwi na prawo, zastukał, zajrzał i zamknął drzwi. To samo zrobił z kolejnymi.  
- Nie możliwe… Jeszcze dwa dni temu z nim rozmawiałem… - Mruczał pod nosem idąc w stronę ostatnich drzwi. Sherlock i John ruszyli za nim. Weszli do pomieszczenia pełnego pudełek. Były wszędzie i piętrzyły się pod sam sufit. John przystanął i spoglądał na nie ze zdziwieniem. Sherlock od razu ruszył w stronę okna wystawowego. Było ono przyciemnione przez czarną farbę, którą ktoś od zewnątrz je zamalował. Na wystawie leżała jedna z różdżek. Sherlock już wyciągał rękę, gdy Tom trzepnął go po palcach.  
- Zostaw. Nie jest twoja, więc nie ruszaj. – Odsunął go lekkim pchnięciem. – No detektywie, masz idealny moment, by pokazać swoje umiejętności. Gdzie jest właściciel sklepu? Widziałem się z nim kilka dni temu i wszystko było w miarę w porządku. Napomknął mi o najściach Śmierciożerców, ale oni teraz do każdego się czepiają.  
- To chyba oczywiste. Myślałem, że sam już wiesz. – Sherlock był trochę obrażony za sytuację sprzed minuty i niespecjalnie miał ochotę na rozmowę z Tomem.  
- Oświeć nas.  
- Po co? – Sherlock próbował być twardym i nie dać się ponieść ogromnej ochocie rozwiązania zagadki i wytłumaczenia jej wszystkim. Wbrew wszelkim osądom, Sherlock uwielbiał wyjaśniać i tłumaczyć. Oczywiście rzadko robił to dokładnie, wolał uzyskać efekt wyższości poprzez kilka niedopowiedzeń i przy okazji zmusić mózg słuchacza do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.  
- Sherlock… Dałbyś spokój tym gierkom. – John był potwornie zmęczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami i czuł, że to dopiero początek.  
- No dobrze… - Sherlock przewrócił oczami i zaczął mówić bardzo szybko. – Czarna farba. Ktoś zamalował okna, bo sklep jest już nieczynny i prawdopodobnie będzie nieczynny zawsze. Co oznacza, że właściciela nie ma, bo został stąd zabrany. Przez coś w rodzaju waszej policji? Przynajmniej to można wywnioskować z tego, że nikt nie ma nic przeciwko zamazywaniu okien. Do tego te rozwalone pudełka i drzwi od jednego z pokojów miały zdartą farbę. Prawdopodobnie ktoś otworzył je silnym kopniakiem. Czyli właściciela nie ma i nie będzie. Zabrali go Śmierciożercy, bo czegoś od niego chcieli. Musiało to być ważne, ponieważ nie przebierali w środkach. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? – Zwrócił znudzone spojrzenie w stronę Toma i demonstracyjnie ziewnął.  
- Cholera… Stary Olivander to równy gość, zawsze dawał zniżkę, gdy łamałem różdżkę. Na co on Śmierciożercom? – Barman podrapał się po głowie końcem różdżki i rozejrzał po wnętrzu sklepu.  
- Skoro właściciela nie ma…. – Sherlock właśnie otwierał pudełko i łapał za jedną z różdżek. Sekundę później puścił ją sycząc z bólu, by pochylić się i próbować znów wziąć ją do ręki.  
- Mówiłem żebyś zostawił! – Drugi raz trzepnął Sherlocka po ręce i włożył różdżkę do pudełka. – Nie masz magicznej mocy, więc nie możesz ich dotknąć. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Skoro już tu przylazłeś, to zajmijmy się tym, co mieliśmy zrobić. Hej, ty. – Tom wskazał palcem na Johna. – Chodź ze mną. Sprawdzimy, co zostało po Olivanderze i na ile może nam to pomóc. Przy okazji zbadamy kominek i rozejrzymy się przez okna.  
- A Sherlock? – John spojrzał pytająco na barmana.  
- Będzie przeszkadzał. Z resztą sam widzisz, co robi. Aż mu się oczka świecą, gdy patrzy na te pudełka. – Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo spoglądając na detektywa, który buszował między stosami pudełek. – Chodź. Zajmiemy się wszystkim i za chwilę po niego wrócimy. Gdzieś przy schodach było kolejne przejście, ale za cholerę nie wiem jak je otworzyć. – John ruszył za barmanem.  
Sherlock chodził pomiędzy wieżami zbudowanymi z magicznych różdżek. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu o niczym nie wiedział, a teraz mógł robić to, o czym marzył od dziecka. Wiedział, że to irracjonalne i nienaukowe, więc w wieku 7 lat porzucił pomysły o magii i skupił się na chemii, która miała z nią dużo wspólnego i była na wyciągnięcie ręki. W słowach barmana wyczuł fałsz i nie do końca wierzył, że nie jest w stanie zdobyć różdżki, która będzie działała. Teraz chodził między pudełkami szukając czegoś, co szczególnie zwróci jego uwagę. Po kilku minutach trafił w najciemniejszy kąt sklepu, gdzie pudełka były porośnięte grubym kurzem. Jedno z nich miało bledszy odcień i właśnie to wziął do ręki Sherlock. Po chwili trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, z której wytrysnęło kilka kolorowych iskierek. Słysząc głos Johna i Toma, wpakował różdżkę do kieszeni, a pudełko odłożył na miejsce.  
- Coś znaleźliście? – Spytał udając cień zainteresowania.  
- Nic specjalnego, ale tobie może się przydać. – Tom podał Sherlockowi opasły tom. – Olivander ma u siebie kilka książek. Nadal jednak nie wpadłem na pomysł jak stąd wyjść. Widziałem przez okno kilka osób. Ich facjaty nie specjalnie zachęcają do ruszania się z tego miejsca. – Skrzywił się i machnął ręką na detektywa. – Chodź już. Usiądziemy sobie, ty poczytasz i może wpadniemy na to, co dalej.  
Kolejne godziny minęły im w pokoju właściciela sklepu. Sherlock czytał w ekspresowym tempie wszystko, co znalazł. John rozmawiał z Tomem o świecie, w którym się znalazł i nawet znaleźli między sobą nić porozumienia. Barman przestał traktować ich jak intruzów i powoli przyzwyczajał się do sytuacji. Po jakimś czasie usłyszeli głośne chrząknięcie, które dochodziło z nad ich głów. Postać z portretu spoglądała na nich krytycznym okiem i wierciła się w ramach próbując dokładnie zbadać ich twarze.  
- Witam, witam państwa. Chyba widzimy się po raz pierwszy. A co to? Szybka lektura podręczników szkolnych? Czyżby tyły w nauce? – Mężczyzna z portretu roześmiał się tubalnie. Pogładził wąsa i poprawił swoje okulary. – Nie ma nadal mojego wnuka? Zaczynam się o niego trochę martwić. Może widzieliście go?  
- Pan jest dziadkiem Olivandera? Jestem synem Sebastiana, właściciela „Dziurawego kotła". – Tom przedstawił się, ale ręką sięgał po różdżkę. Był gotowy na szybką reakcję.  
- Och! Ten mały Sebastian? To był łobuz! Bardzo miło mi ciebie poznać. – Uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i skłonił głowę. – A kim są twoi przyjaciele?  
- Dalecy znajomi. – Poprawił Tom. – Wspominał pan, że nie wie, co się stało z pana wnukiem. Podejrzewamy, że Śmierciożercy go zabrali.  
- Wiedział, że tak się stanie. – Mężczyzna widocznie posmutniał. – Mówił mi jeszcze przedwczoraj, że coś przeczuwa. Ostatnio często tu zaglądali i Olivander miał z nimi dużo kłopotów. Poprosił mnie bym przeniósł się do portretu przyjaciela na jakiś czas, bał się o mnie. Kochany wnuk. – Otarł łzę, która spływała po jego policzku. – Chcecie mu pomóc, prawda? Ocalicie go? – Spojrzał błagalnie na Toma.  
- Kim jest pański przyjaciel? – Odezwał się Sherlock. John nadal siedział sparaliżowany, próbował ogarnąć to, że portret porusza się, mówi i żyje. Żyje? (Nie wspominając o tym, że ma wnuka… )  
- Przyjaciel? Ach tak… Z Albusem przyjaźniłem się już za czasów szkolnych. Odwiedziłem go w Hogwarcie, ale tam go nie było. Znalazłem go dopiero u jego brata. Kiepskie ma tam warunki. Biedaczysko…  
- Był pan u Aberfortha? – Tom nagle się ożywił. Usiadł prosto i patrzył wyczekująco na portret.  
- O tak! Miło było znów pogawędzić z Albusem. Martwiłem się o Olivandera, więc wysłali mnie z powrotem. Miałem tylko zerknąć i szybko wracać.  
- Czy wie pan w jaki sposób dostać się do Hogsmeade? Chodzi mi o taką drogę, dzięki której pozostaniemy niezauważeni. – Tom powoli wymawiał ostatnie słowa porozumiewawczo spoglądając na dziadka Olivandera.  
-Hm… - Mężczyzna zamyślił się i długo gładził swoje wąsy. W końcu poprawił okulary i zwrócił się do towarzystwa. – Jest sposób, ale potrzebujecie pomocy Aberfortha.  
- Czy mógłby pan zapytać go, czy nam pomoże? Muszę spotkać się z przyjacielem, a oni idą ze mną. – Tom wskazał na Sherlocka i Johna.  
- Oczywiście, ale musicie poczekać. Będę jak najszybciej się da. – Zniknął za ramą.  
- Dlaczego chcesz nas tam zabrać? – Sherlock patrzył na Toma wyczekująco.  
- Skoro chcesz pomóc, to tam jest jedna wtyczka. On się wami zajmie. Jest aurorem i jeżeli będzie uważał, że was potrzebuje to skorzysta z waszej pomocy. Jednak wydaje mi się, że marne szanse. Co możesz zrobić? Nadal nie wierzę, że się w to wpakowałem. – Barman potrząsnął głową i potarł ręką czoło.  
- Każdy ma słaby punkt, nawet ten wasz Lo…  
- Zamknij się! – Tom zatkał usta Sherlockowi. - Cholerny idiota! Chcesz nas zabić?  
- Puść. – Sherlock wyrwał się z uścisku i poprawił płaszcz. – Ze mną na pewno coś zdziałacie.  
- Nie wątpię. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Po chwili zza ramy wypadł zdyszany dziadek Olivandera i poprawiając okulary zaczął szybko mówić.  
- Aberforth zgodził się na pomoc, ale niewiele może wam zapewnić. Większość drogi musicie pokonać sami, a nie wiadomo co spotkacie po drodze. Za schodami w piwnicy jest ukryte przejście. Stary tunel, który od lat łączył te dwa miejsca.  
- Znowu tunel… - John westchnął.  
- Tak, tunel. – Kontynuowała postać z obrazu. – Nie był używany od ostatniej wojny z Sami – Wiecie – Kim. Podobno, co niektóre stworzenia poukrywały się w nich i musicie trzymać różdżki na baczności, bo mogą być potrzebne. Problem może być też z zawalonymi przejściami. Niestety, to jedyny sposób.  
- Bardzo panu dziękujemy. Postaramy się odnaleźć Olivandera i sprowadzić go z powrotem. – Tom skłonił głowę i po chwili wszyscy razem stali w piwnicy. Barman wypróbował kilka zaklęć, w końcu ze złością kopnął nogą w ścianę. Wtedy ściana odsunęła się i zobaczyli tunel podobny do tego, którym szli. Był jednak o wiele szersz świetle różdżki widzieli ogromne pajęczyny, które nie mogły wróżyć nic dobrego. Tom debatował z Johnem na temat drogi i razem pochyleni nad mapą, próbowali obliczyć drogę i czas, który na nią poświęcą. Tym czasem Sherlock udawał, że studiuje z zainteresowaniem piwo w beczkach. Tak naprawdę wymachiwał ręką powtarzając ruchy zaklęć, których nauczył się pół godziny temu z jednej z książek.  
- Sherlock! Sherlock! Idziesz w końcu? – John oderwał go od zajęcia. Chwilę później razem wkroczyli w kolejne tunele, które miały zaprowadzić ich wprost do „Świńskiego Łba".


	6. Chapter 6

_Nie chce mi się tego edytować, szukać przecinków i literówek. Nie mam na to siły :( Przyjmijcie tekst i przeżyjcie go :)_

Tunele ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Co pewien czas napotykali rozwidlenia lub krzyżówki i korzystając z mapy wybierali najbardziej prawdopodobną trasę. Tom szedł przodem wraz z Johnem, obaj dyskutowali na temat Sherlocka, który kompletnie znudzony dreptał z tyłu, a przynajmniej próbował takowego udawać.  
- Jak z nim wytrzymujesz? – Tom machnął głową wskazując Holmesa.  
- Nie wytrzymuję. – John uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął mapę widząc kolejne rozwidlenie dróg.  
- Nie żartuj, pytam serio. Facet obraża wszystko, co spotyka na drodze. Prawdopodobnie mógłby nawsadzać mrówce tylko dlatego, że nadal żyje i nie może przeprowadzić na niej swoich eksperymentów. – John spojrzał zdziwiony na Toma. – Wspominał coś o głowie, która czeka na niego w lodówce.  
- Trzeba wiedzieć kiedy mu przyłożyć. Czasami się o to prosi, ale wtedy wiem, że sprawiłbym mu tym jedynie przyjemność. – John uśmiechnął się i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
- Przyjemność? – Tom spojrzał na Watsona ogromnymi oczami. – Masochizm? To znaczy, że wy… Że ty i on? Ten tego?  
- Nie jestem gejem! – John powiedział to trochę za głośno i Sherlock spojrzał na nich przelotnie, by znowu odwrócić głowę i podziwiać pajęczyny na ścianach.  
Sherlock starał się być jak najmniej podejrzany. Szedł za nimi powoli, dokładnie lustrował ściany i intensywnie myślał. Zastanawiał się czy jest już gotowy na użycie pierwszego zaklęcia. Trzymał rękę w kieszeni i dotykał gładkiej powierzchni różdżki, która była ciepła i miła w dotyku. Czuł, że nawet różdżka prosi go o pierwsze zaklęcie. Jedyną przeszkodą był Tom. Widać, że to typ faceta, który trzyma się reguł i nie spodoba mu się pomysł czarowania w wykonaniu słynnego detektywa. Jedyny sposób, to odesłanie Toma. Wystarczy, że zniknie na kilka minut, nie więcej. Jego marzenie spełniło się kilka chwil później, jednak nie do końca w ten sposób, który chciał.  
- Słyszałeś to? – John spojrzał podejrzliwie w ciemność korytarza przed nimi.  
- Co? – Tom skierował ostrożnie różdżkę przed siebie i przybrał postawę bojową. Sherlock uczynił to samo stając za Johnem. – Co ty robisz? Skąd masz różdżkę?! Pogięło cię?! – Tom zauważył Holmesa, odwrócił się plecami do tunelu i zaczął się wściekać na detektywa.  
- Tom… Tom… Tom! – John szarpał barmana za rękaw. – Tam coś jest! – Wskazywał na dwa czerwone punkty, które zbliżały się powoli.  
- Drę… - Sherlock ustawił się do rzucenia pierwszego zaklęcia w swoim życiu.  
- …twota! – Tom chciał zablokować różdżkę detektywa, ale wpadł prosto w promień zaklęcia i upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Sherlock zamrugał szybko oczami, spojrzał na ciało Toma, a następnie na zdziwionego Johna.  
- Co tu się dzieje? – Usłyszeli gruby i donośny głos z korytarza przed nimi. Po chwili wyłonił się z niego wysoki i postawny mężczyzna z długą, siwą brodą. Omiótł ich wzrokiem, spojrzał na Toma i przewrócił oczami. – Idiota… Który mu to zrobił? – Przeszył spojrzeniem Sherlocka i różdżkę, którą nadal trzymał w dłoni. – Jak sądzę byłeś to ty. Mogłeś trochę lepiej wycelować.  
- Kim jesteś? – John otrząsnął się z odrętwienia i powoli wracał do swojej normalności.  
- To Aberforth, do niego prowadził nas Tom. – Sherlock schował różdżkę do kieszeni i podszedł do mężczyzny, który wyczarował nosze i ułożył na nich zemdlonego barmana. Łypnął nieprzyjemnie na swoich nowych towarzyszy i ruszył przed siebie wraz z lewitującymi noszami, które płynęły w mrok przed nim.

Do domu Abrefotha dostali się przez podobne wejście jak pod sklepem Olivandera. Surowo urządzony pokój był mało przyjemny, a na ścianie nie wisiały żadne obrazy. Tom odzyskał przytomność już wcześniej, ale był osłabiony i nie był w stanie pokonać ostatniego etapu drogi. Po przybyciu do domu Aberfortha, został on ulokowany na łóżku, a reszta usiadła na krzesłach obok niego.  
- On chciał mnie zabić! – Tom wymierzył palcem w Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.  
- Powtarzasz się… Słyszałem to, co najmniej dwieście razy, gdy holowałem cię tutaj na noszach. Bardziej od twoich rzekomych śmierci interesuje mnie po co tu przyprowadziłeś siebie i tych dwóch? – Aberforth patrzył wyczekująco na barmana.  
- Trochę ciężka sytuacja… Ten tutaj zmusił mnie do wszystkiego i pomyślałem, że najlepiej byłoby od razu zaangażować jakiegoś aurora.  
- Aurora? – Aberforth roześmiał się tubalnie. – Gdzie ty chcesz znaleźć Aurora? Śmierciożercy latają po całym Hogsmeade i nawet do mojej knajpy często włażą. Mów wszystko, a może coś na to poradzę.  
- To mugole. – Tom wskazał ręką na Johna i Sherlocka.  
- Mówiłem szybko, ale nie aż tak szybko… - Mężczyzna spojrzał przelotnie na detektywa i jego kompana. – Jeden z tych „mugoli" ładnie posługuje się różdżką.  
- Ukradł ją ze sklepu Olivandera i…  
- Nic nie ukradłem! Komu potrzebna jest różdżka w sklepie, w którym nie ma właściciela? – Obruszył się Sherlock i z urazem spoglądał na Toma.  
- Jesteście jugolami? – Aberforth spojrzał pytająco na Sherlocka.  
- Tak, ale…  
- Sprawa wyjaśniona. – Przerwał Holmesowi mężczyzna i wstał z krzesła. – Przyniosę nam piwa kremowego.  
- Ale… Tak po prostu? – Tom wytrzeszczał oczy i patrzył raz na Sherlocka, raz na Aberfortha.  
- Przy piwie najlepiej się rozmawia. – Zniknął za drzwiami, a po chwili usłyszeli jego kroki na schodach.  
- Poszedł po piwo… Tak po prostu… Po piwo. – Tom czesał palcami włosy i wpatrywał się w jeden punkt.  
- Coś mi się tu nie podoba. – John szepnął do Sherlocka. – Nie pij piwa.  
- Spokojnie. Wiem doskonale co… - John zaczął mu się rozmywać przed oczami. – John… ?  
Aberforth wszedł do pokoju chwilę później i spojrzał na śpiących. Usiadł przy stole i wypił spokojnie piwo. Odstawił kufel, westchnął głęboko i machnął różdżką budząc Toma.  
- Co się stało? – Tom mrugał oczami i przecierał je dłońmi. – Uśpiłeś nas…  
- Sam mogłeś zrobić to dawno, ale nie specjalnie ci się śpieszyło. – Barman spuścił wzrok, a na jego policzkach wykwitł lekki rumieniec. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, że jesteś charłakiem? Przestań się rumienić jak baba! Tych dwóch trzeba odesłać do ich świata. Nie chcę wiedzieć skąd ich wytrzasnąłeś, ale pamiętaj na przyszłość, by nigdy nie przyprowadzać do mnie mugoli. – Głos Aberfortha był ostry, a spojrzenie ciężkie. Tom kiwnął jedynie głową nie podnosząc wzroku na mężczyznę.  
Nagle rozległo się głośne stukanie do drzwi i krzyki na wpół pijanych ludzi. Aberforth zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Zaklął siarczyście i odwrócił się do Toma.  
- Cholerni Śmierciożercy! – Potrząsnął Toma za ramię. – Chciałem wykasować im pamięć, ale nie mam na to czasu. Pomogę ci wepchać ich do tuneli, a potem teleportujesz się z nimi poza miasto. Na dole nie działa siatka i nie zauważą teleportacji.  
- Ale ja nie umiem… - Tom pomagał ciągnąć Johna w stronę klapy w podłodze.  
- Nie musisz. Trzymaj. – Aberforth rzucił barmanowi kamyk z runicznymi znakami. – Nowy wynalazek Wasleyów. Nie działa najlepiej, ale powinieneś dać radę. Skup się na miejscu, gdzie chcesz się znaleźć i mocno go ściśnij. A, nie zapomnij o tym ile osób chcesz teleportować. – Głosy na dole stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe. – Nie ma czasu. Musisz radzić sobie sam. Nie przychodź do mnie więcej. – Zatrzasnął klapę i Tom został sam wraz z nieprzytomnymi Sherlockiem i Johnem.  
Barman usiadł obok nich, wyciągnął kamyk i pomyślał o swoim barze. Wyobraził sobie, że jest znowu w domu, nalewa piwo i żartuje z Bertą. Dołączył do tego wspomnienia detektywa i jego towarzysza, którzy siedzieli przy stoliku. Ścisnął kamień i po chwili cała trójka znalazła się na podłodze w pubie „Dziurawy Kocioł".

***  
- Musi coś być. Musi! Znajdę to, na pewno znajdę. – Sherlock mruczał pod nosem i stukał w klawiaturę laptopa wpatrując się uparcie w ekran. John stał obok z kubkiem herbaty w ręku i spoglądał na przyjaciela z dezaprobatą.  
- Sherlock… Daj już spokój. Nie ma. Rozumiesz? NIE MA! Widocznie nie potrzebują ani ciebie ani mnie.  
- John, zamknij się! Spowalniasz moje myślenie. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że ciebie potrzebowali? Proszę cię… - Sherlock spojrzał na Johna znad ekranu. Jego twarz wyrażała połączenie zdziwienia i złości. – Beze mnie zginą! Co może zrobić taki Harry Potter? Dzieciak, który nie wiadomo dlaczego jest uważany za wybawcę świata. Naprawdę wszyscy zbawiciele byli takimi idiotami? Chociaż… Byli. Umierać na krzyżu za czyjeś winy? Nuda. Mógł to lepiej rozplanować, bo…  
- Jak zwykle mnie pomijasz. Nawet mnie to nie zaskoczyło. – Poirytowany John wdarł się w potok słów Sherlocka.  
- … mogłoby być ciekawsze. John, nie udawaj, że jesteś obrażony. A nawet jak jesteś, to musisz sam przyznać, że twój mózg nie dorasta mojemu do pięt. Nie powiem, że jesteś kompletnym ignorantem. Czasem zdarza się, że nawet coś uda ci się zrozumieć, ale… John! – Kompletnie nie obrażony John wylał zawartość swojego kubka wprost na laptop, z którego korzystał Sherlock.  
- Proszę. – Uśmiechnął się i wymaszerował do kuchni.  
- Jak mogłeś?! Właśnie znalazłem stronę, gdzie były wzmianki o dziwnych zjawiskach paranormalnych i na pewno coś tam musiało być! – Sherlock wbiegł do kuchni za przyjacielem i z hukiem postawił laptop na blacie stołu. – Co teraz zrobię? Stracę czas na kupowanie nowego w sklepie.  
- To była twoja wina. Sherlock, mógłbyś czasem włączyć zmysł empatii i po prostu się zamknąć.  
- Ja?! Od kiedy tu jesteśmy próbuję odnaleźć sposób na powrót do Hogwartu, a ty mi to uniemożliwiasz. W dodatku całą winę zwalasz na mnie.  
- Jak zwykle nic nie rozumiesz. – John głęboko westchnął i włożył kubek do zlewu. – Mam dość.  
- Ty masz dość? – Sherlock spojrzał na Johna z nieskrywaną urazą i narzucił na szlafrok płaszcz.  
- Gdzie się wybierasz? Mógłbyś chociaż się przebrać. – John zakładał już kurtkę.  
- Laptop. – Odpowiedział i nie patrząc ruszył w dół schodów. – Tak właściwie. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Johna uśmiechając się szeroko. – To był twój laptop, więc sam musisz go odkupić.  
- Sherlock… - John posłał mordercze spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciela, który z radością wybiegł przed dom przy Baker Street i łapał nadjeżdżającą taksówkę.


End file.
